<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heartbreaker, heartbroken by Slytherwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539988">heartbreaker, heartbroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch'>Slytherwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Musing, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew Tanaka doesn't have time to mourn, especially when everyone believes you didn't really like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castor/Drew Tanaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heartbreaker, heartbroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>heartbreaker, heartbroken</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew Tanaka knew that it was wrong. No, that statement is inaccurate. She’s been told it’s wrong. Drew has never believed it herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew broke hearts like little children broke glow sticks—only once per person in order to make herself look better. She had a list a mile wide of the boys and girls who’d claim their affections for her. Hot, ugly, male, female—Drew didn’t care. Breaking hearts was her favorite activity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silena Beauregard would tell her it’s wrong, but her mother is Aphrodite. She did it all of the time. By breaking hearts, she’s getting closer to her mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew would never regret breaking someone’s heart—it’s what she always told herself. Though, as Camp Half-Blood burns the funeral pyres, Drew regrets one heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castor Neumann, son of Dionysus, was Drew’s latest mark. They’d been together for around a month and he was whipped. He was wide eyed and full of smiles, doing anything to please Drew. She wouldn’t admit it, but he was nice—a boy she’d actually keep around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The attack on Camp Half-Blood killed him. Drew survived; he died. Pollux—who looks exactly like him—lived. She can’t imagine what he’s going through. Pollux glares at her from across the funeral pyre. She knows she deserves it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silena’s the only one who gives her condolences. Everyone else knows she was just playing him. Or, at least that’s what they think. Silena was there when she actually got blushy over him, or when Drew gushed for the first time over their kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew would forget this, moving onto another camper soon. This war is stressful and she has no time to mourn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>